Sister Wolf
by Nagarox1234
Summary: Kiba's younger sister survived the fire that destroyed his home. She is currently looking for him. What will she find? Please Read and Review. I do not own Wolf's Rain
1. Chapter 1

Shimai's POV

I trudged through the forest, dragging my injured leg behind me.

Damn those humans, I thought to myself. They were the ones who caused all the misery in my life. The death of my parents, the lose of my home, every single injury I had ever had, including my blind eye, that was the work of the humans. I often thought of my parents, it had been nine years since they died. My mother, she was so gentle, so caring. My father was very quiet, never really talked much. I can remember their death. I tried not to think about it, it hurt so bad. I remember my mother, telling me to hide. I insisted I didn't want to go without her. My father, he nudged me and told me to listen my mother. They told me they loved me and set off to find my brother. Ah yes, my brother. I can remember him. He was about three years older, he acted very much like my father. I kept hope that my brother survived, it was all I had to hold on to. My train of thought was disrupted when I snagged my leg on a branch. Shit, that hurt. I shook my head, I needed to stay focused, I couldn't start thinking about them now. I was a young half-blind wolf, alone in the forest, I could think about my family later. I needed to think about survival now. But still, thoughts of my brother crept into my mind. Kiba, that was his name. Yeah, Kiba. I'll find you, I thought to myself. Even if I have to walk around the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shimai's POV **

I walked until I could hardly stand, then collapsed near a small creek. I lifted my head and tried to drink from the creek, hardly having the strength to do even that. I was worthless, I thought to myself. Mother and Father would be ashamed of me. They always told me to be strong, to never let my fear hold me back. I could hardly stop the tears that welled in my eyes, it was at times like this that I needed them the most, even if I didn't like to admit it. Get up, I commanded myself. You have to keep moving, you gave to find Kiba. But my body refused to listen and I simply lay there, lapping at the water. I slowly started to drift off, even as I fought to stay awake, I could feel my eyes drooping and I fell asleep... And I dreamed.

I was in a forest, there were beautiful white flowers blooming everywhere. I saw my family, all of them smiling and calling for me to join them. I tried to run to them but for some reason my legs wouldn't obey me. It was then I saw the flames creeping towards them. I opened my mouth and told them to escape, to run, to get away! Yet they didn't move! I could only watch, as the flames overtook them and... I jerked awake, panting heavily. That dream had truly scared me, I could hardly shake that feeling of dread. I heard a rustle in a nearby bush and the feeling of dread intensified. I prepared for the worst, thinking humans would come out at any moment. But it wasn't a human. It was young wolf, ginger in color, with three silver bracelets around his paw.

"Hey are you alright?" He called to me. When I didn't answer right away, he rushed over.

"Do you need help?" I hated to admit it but I nodded reluctantly. He instantly helped me to my feet, without hesitation.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to my pack. They can help you." He smiled at my. I wearily smiled back.

"What's your name?" I managed to ask.

"I'm Toboe, what about you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Shimai's POV.

Toboe and I kept walking for a while, I continued leaning on him for support. The little guy must've been really strong or just really patient as he didn't complain the whole time. We continued until we emerged from the forest to find... Oh no. A human town, what was he thinking?! He'd get us both killed! I tried to run, only to collapse to the ground. Toboe rushed over, with a surprised look on his face.

"What're you doing? Why'd you run like that."

"Have. To. Get. Away. From. The. Humans!" I panted while trying to stand again. He looked confused, didn't he know how dangerous the humans were?

"Well, I'm sorry but my pack's staying around here, it'll be a quick walk, I promise.l" I grudgingly agreed and we paced around the outside of this town, until we reached an old junkyard at the end. Toboe looked around carefully, as if to make sure no one had followed us, and walked up to a battered old school bus.

"Here we are. They're all in here."

I was shocked. What was a pack of wolves doing living in a humans school bus? It just didn't make sense. I just decided to trust Toboe and limped into the school bus. There were three others inside. There was a puffy golden wolf, wearing a collar around his neck. An large grey wolf, with an x-shaped scar on his chest. There was a human, to my surprise. Well, she wasn't totally a human. She seemed at peace with the wolves and they seemed to be calm around her too. Then I saw the last wolf and my heart skipped a beat. He was pure white, with piercing golden eyes. Those eyes, they looked just like fathers. Could this be?

"Kiba." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba's POV.

I looked at this new wolf curiously, how did she know my name? I turned to Toboe who looked at me with the same confused expression.

"Toboe, why did you bring her here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. He shrunk away from me, so I guess it wasn't as calm as I had thought.

"Well I-I saw her in the woods and I thought she'd need some help. I couldn't just leave her there!"

"Why didn't you call us there?! At least get our say in it!" I snapped, louder then I wanted. He cowered, almost like he expected to be hit. I felt pretty awful, l sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry. It's just... I would like a bit of clarity alright?" He nodded as I turned to this new wolf. She looked me, almost expectantly. She looked vaguely familiar, I knew her from somewhere.

"What's your name?" I asked, looking at her intently, trying to figure out where I had seen her.

"My names Shimai." She said softly, looking directly at me. Shimai, I knew that name. My eyes widened, was she the one?

"Shimai, where's your family?" I asked, trying to hide the shock in my voice.

"They're dead. They died... In a fire. Y-You're my only family. Kiba, I'm your sister." I was speechless. Shimai, of course! She was my little sister! I had just always assumed everyone had died, but no. She was alright, I had someone from my family I had almost forgotten.

"Shimai..." I whispered, walking towards her and embracing her as tight as I could.


	5. Chapter 5

Shimai's POV

I can't tell you how good it felt to hug my brother, how good it felt just to even see him again. I could see all of those other wolves and that girl looking at us with surprise but I didn't care.

"Kiba, you have a sister?" I heard that golden wolf ask.

"Yeah, I do." I heard Kiba answer quietly, still holding on to me. When we finally broke apart, I saw all those wolves give Kiba curious looks.

"Well, is she gonna come with us?" I heard Toboe ask. Kiba looked around at everyone, especially that girl in the back.

"Is it alright with all of you?"

"Yeah!" Toboe answered, wagging his tail happily.

"Sure, why not? We could use some more girls around here. I'm Hige, by that way." That golden wolf said, winking at me as he said it, earning a glare from Kiba.

"I guess so." Answered that grey wolf, looking almost annoyed as he said it.

"This one would be happy to have a sister of Kiba travel with us." Answered that girl, speaking in a soft ,gentle, voice. I smiled at her, I didn't know why, but I felt strangely attached to her.

"How did you even get here Shimai? What happened to your leg?" Asked Kiba, glancing at my wounded leg.

"I was attacked by a human. He had a bottle in one hand and a gun in the other. He also had this huge, black dog with him. He chased after me and shot me in the back leg." I answered.

"Wait, did that dog have a spiked color?" Asked Kiba.

"Yeah, why?" I wondered, did he know these humans?

"We saw them in town earlier! That dog is part wolf. She kills her own kind!" Kiba looked furious.

"It's alright Kiba, I'm fine." He calmed down a bit. He opened his mouth to say something when we heard a gunshot echoing in the junkyard.

"Oh Crap!" I heard Hige yell.

"He's followed us here!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating in a while. Hope you like this chapter. Please review! If at least one person reviews I'll update once a day for a week. Kiba's POV We had already devised a plan to escape if necessary. It was time to see it in action. Hige and Tsume would go ahead to that base that was full of soldiers and distract them. Meanwhile, Toboe, Cheza, Shimai and I would run to the forest and wait for them there. Things were now more complicated now that the old man and his dog were involved, we would have to be extra careful making our way to the forest. "Alright, we're off to the base. See you guys in a little while. Don't die." Hige announced jokingly. I couldn't help but smile faintly. He ran out the door, followed by Tsume, who looked rather bored. I looked at my little group, who were all standing back waiting for instructions. I motioned to the door of the broken down bus we stayed in. They seemed to understand and headed out. I noticed Shimai was limping again, worse than before, so I walked to her side, giving her something to lean on. She pushes me away, to my surprise. "I'm fine Kiba. I'm not a little kid." She huffed. I nodded but I knew she was trying to be strong. We walked out, carefully checking for any enemies, whether it be soldiers or that old man. The younger ones stuck behind me, to be honest I was a little worried for them. These were big dangers we were up against and, while I didn't often show it, I cared about them. We walked in silence until we heard a barrage of loud gunshots echoing through the air and Hige and Tsume rushed over, the air behind them peppered with bullets. I could hear all the younger ones hold their breathe, Toboe was even trembling a little. We broke out running, sprinting towards the forest in front of us. I heard several grunts and turned to look. Shimai hadn't been able to keep up and had fallen on her injured leg and Cheza, who hasn't noticed her fall until too late, had accidentally tripped over her. I turned and rushed back to them, attempting to pull them up when I heard a gun click. That old man! I saw him, standing above us, no dog in sight but with a loaded gun pointed directly at us. I saw him pull the trigger and felt the bullet slam into my shoulder, resulting in a spray of my blood painting the ground. I gritted my teeth, I couldn't look weak now. I pulled Shimai to her feet, probably rougher than I had meant to, as I felt her wince in pain. I felt a hand grip my fur as Cheza pulled herself up and began running again. I followed, trying to not show the bleeding wound on my shoulder. We all ran, heading into the dark forest ahead of us, the space behind us filling with the cracks of a firing rifle. 


	7. Chapter 7

Shimai's POV

We continued running for a while in the bleak forest , too afraid to look behind us for fear of seeing that old man. Not that the forest wasn't scary enough, with the trees casting shadows everywhere, with no sign of life in sight.

I grimaced, my leg was starting to burn painfully. The others were starting to pass ahead of me, while I struggled to keep up, I couldn't fall behind. I was ready to collapse when I heard Kiba say "We can rest now. We've put enough distance between us and that old man." I trotted over to Kiba, curling up next to him. He smiled lightly and nuzzled my head with his nose. It felt so nice, being near my brother. I heard a noise, a soothing noise, like singing. It made my eyelids feel heavy, making them close. I slowly drifted off, next to the protective form of my brother.

We started early the next morning. Now that we were away from the humans and in no danger, I had to admit, the forest wasn't that bad. It was still empty but at least it wasn't dark. We walked quietly except for Hige, who was never quiet.

"Man, this place is depressing."

He groaned, trudging next to Toboe.

"I thought forests were supposed to be alive, ya know?"

"Well, it is the forest of death, remember?"

I heard Toboe respond.

"Yeah I know, but shouldn't there at least be like a fox or a rabbit?"

"Rabbit huh? In other words you're hungry."

I couldn't help but giggle childishly. Toboe could be so cute, with those big brown eyes and sweet little voice.

"Well at least the humans can't find us in here. Their devices wouldn't work. We'll be safe."

We kept walking for a while, not really making much ground, when I heard a grunt and a thud behind me. I turned and saw Toboe had hit a root and laid sprawled on the ground.

"Toboe!"

I rushed back to him, lightly brushing the dirt off his ginger colored fur.

"Thanks Shimai."

He whimpered a bit as he stood up, holding his leg at an awkward angle.

"Kiba, I think he's sprained his leg. Can we rest for a moment?"

I practically begged. He sighed and held out an arm, motioning for everyone to stop. He walked over to Toboe and put a hand in his foot.

"Move it a bit Toboe."

Toboe patted his foot gently against the rock he was sitting on.

"Well it doesn't look sprained."Kiba said.

"Heh, he can't even handle this little forest! Like I always say, never take city kids to the forest!"

I said nothing but glared at him. I was a little surprised to see the grey wolf was doing the same. Funny, he didn't seem like the type of guy who would bother with someone like Toboe.

"Do you think you can walk?" I heard Kiba ask.

"Yeah I'm just fin-Ugh!" He tried to stand but fell again, whining in pain. I heard soft footsteps as Cheza settled next to me. She reached out and gently stroked Toboe leg, causing him to gasp.

"Cheza? What are-" He suddenly relaxed, like all the pain just vanished.

"Does that feel good?" Hige questioned.

"Really good! The pain's just melting away!" He made small whining noises, blushing intently. He looked so cute.

"Ummm, Cheza? Can you pet me too?" Hige asked, grinning when she began petting the top of his head.

"Come on Tsume! Have Cheza pet you too! It feels unbelievable!"

Toboe said to that grey wolf. The grey wolf rolled his eyes but sighed and walked over. Everything seemed so peaceful at that moment, I had no idea how crazy things were about to get.


End file.
